Transformers Animated: Punishment
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TFA: When Megatron gets tired of Starscream's insubordination, he takes to new methods of punishment. Warnings: Spanking.


Insolence was not to be tolerated. The Deathlord ran a tight ship, and said ship had rules. These rules were to be followed; unless you seeked punishment. And a certain, unruly magenta Seeker was skating on the fine line. It seemed as though Starscream didn't give a slag about any of the rules. Megatron tried laying down the law, several times. So many times, the old Mech has lost count.

But the young Seeker has crossed almost all the lines. Defying orders, being a smart aft, exceedingly disrespectful, and had the worst attitude Megatron had ever seen. His temper always flared, and he needed to learn to control it. Because if his temper rose, the tantrums began. Like a sparkling, he acted. Running out of all the punishments that he could think of, he performed them on Starscream whenever he was being a brat.

So, maybe Megatron needed to ask for help... And this help was to be seeked by one of his flunkies. Soundwave. He has children, and knows punishments for them. Even if Starscream was not his sparkling, he needed to be straightened up. A spoiled, disrespectful brat…

"Star. **Scream**." Megatron snarled, his patience running dry.

He currently was in a stance, ready to grab the cornered Seeker at any moment.

"You had better go and work on that data pad like I ordered…" Starscream was up to his nonsense again, defying his Master's orders for the millionth time that day.

Crossing his arms over his cockpit, his crimson optics was mixed with fear and arrogance, his stance showing his emotion as well.

"Why should I? It's not like I'm getting paid or anything!" He spat, his optics boring into Megatron's. At that, Megatron growled.

Not responding to his retort, he turned on his heel. Maybe last night's thinking needed to go into action. Walking down the hall, Megatron comm. Linked Soundwave.

'Soundwave. I need to see you in my private quarters.'

Megatron disconnected, not allowing him to reply. Soon, the evil Overlord was waiting in his berthroom. Minutes later, Soundwave knocked on his door. Pushing the button open, he let his superior officer in. After this was done, he moved to sit on the edge of his berth.

"What is it my Liege?" Soundwave said, looking at him with interest. Megatron looked him dead in the optic.

"How do you punish your sparklings?" He asked the simple question. Soundwave looked surprised, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Uh… I usually send them in time out." He responded.

"Anything else?" Megatron murmured, starting to lose hope.

"If I need to, I bring them over my knee for an aft warming." He told the older Mech.

Megatron's expression looked thoughtful. Would that affect Starscream? He himself has never had a spanking before, never the less thought about performing that on him.

"Do you think that punishment would have any effect on Starscream?" He wondered, looking at Soundwave thoughtfully. Soundwave looked excited.

"Of course! Every time I spank Rumble or Frenzy, they don't slip up for a while. And if they make one wrong move, I bring them right back over my knee." He continued, "I encourage you to spank Starscream. It would teach him that you don't take backtalk."

Megatron nodded. "So be it." He smirked at the thought. Soundwave knew he was dismissed, so he turned and advanced out of the room.

Starscream shrugged as he watched Megatron leave. He sneered behind his back, making sure he was gone before he even moved. Stupid Megatron. He can't make him do anything. Walking lazily down the hall, he caught site of Lugnut at the other end of said hall. A deceptive thought coming to mind, as he continued at a faster pace towards Megatron's most trusted lieutenant. He came up to him frantically.

"Hey Lugnut! There is an Autobot invasion outside! You better go help!" Starscream told him, his voice convincing. Lugnut's optic widened, and he hurried down the hall towards the exit. Starscream bent over laughing, his optics tearing up from laughing so hard.  
Megatron has witnessed the whole thing undercover in the shadows. Sneering, he saw the prank. Stepping forwards, behind the Seeker, he got close enough for his shadow to cast over Starscream.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He growled, crossing his arms, his menacing glare fixed on the frame in front of him.

Starscream jumped, spinning around to face the older and much larger Mech. His gaze lifted up to his face, the shadows Megatron was partly in making it even more terrifying. His jaw dropped slightly, his voice shaking as he talked.

"M-Megatron, don't sneak up on me like that!" His voice soon turned to cockiness, his gaze hardening slightly. But it faltered, making him stutter against the glare across his Leader's face.

"I need you to come with me." Megatron said to the Seeker. He filled in the space between the two, reaching out and grabbing hold of one of his wings. Pulling him even closer, he picked him up by that wing. Starscream cried out in pain, his optics wild. With his right servo, he reached down to grab hold of his left ped. Letting go of the wing, he was sent upside down.

"What the frag?!" Starscream spat out. "What are you doing?" Megatron gave no reply, just let him dangle for a few nanoklicks before turning and walking towards his Throne room.

The Seeker was not happy being in this situation. Where was he taking him? And why? Focusing on the ground, he sighed, just dangling there.

Megatron approached the Throne Room, pushing the button to open the door. Walking inside, he turned to shut the door, making sure nobody could enter without him opening it first. Smirking down at the confused Seeker, he wondered where the fight was at. He wasn't even snapping at him. Possibly he knew there was going to be punishment?

Turning towards the great throne that he usually sat upon, he walked over to it. Sitting down on the edge, he tossed his Seeker over his knees. He makes sure to grab both of his wrists and pin them behind his back. Megatron didn't bother with his legs; he wanted to see the Seeker squirm.

Starscream was stunned. What. The. SLAG.

"M-Megatron! What are you doing?!" Starscream said, his face getting hot with shock and fear. He looked back at Megatron, who looked angry and stern.

"Something I should have done long ago. Now, let's get on with the spanking, hmm?" He smirked at Starscream's fast change in expression. The color drained out of his face, and his optics widened further.

"W-What?!" He sputtered, his voice sounding watery already. Megatron raised his right servo, landing a hard, but stern swat to his aft. By that time Starscream had looked away. As the pain sunk in, a soft gasp escaped his vocal cords. Letting the sting sink in, Megatron raised his servo high again before bringing it back down, slightly harder this time. He didn't hesitate to continue, landing the swats in a brisk pace on the soon to be tanned aft. Kicking his legs after about fifteen where landed, he whimpered out,

"P-Please stop, Megatron… Whatever it is I've done to deserve this, I'm sorry!" He pleaded, closing his optics, trying to talk him out of it.

Continuing the punishment, Megatron chuckled darkly. But he didn't reply. Picking up the strength and speed of the spanking, Megatron was enjoying watching Starscream squirm, trying to get his servos out from the hold. Soon he had slowed down, he just increased the hits. Giving over half his strength into his hits, every one of them made the Seeker jump forwards.

Starscream bowed his head, crying out and whimpering as the spanking continued. The pain overwhelming his thoughts, silent tears rolling down his face. It seemed like forever as the spanking carried on. Megatron was hitting his Seeker harder and harder, and he soon wailed out, bursting into a wave of oily tears that streamed down his face.

Megatron looked down at the Seeker's trembling form. He was sure that this punishment has been going on for about fifteen minutes. He wasn't surprised that Starscream was bawling like he was.

"P-Please… S-Stop… M-Megatron…" He whimpered his voice barely audible.

Drawing the punishment out two minutes longer, he finally stopped, swatting him as hard as he could. Megatron had to keep him in place from flying out of his grasp. Starscream cried out again, verbally crying. Tears streamed as he cried, unaware of Megatron's seize in spanking. His stomach heaved; the force of his crying causing it to do so. Megatron looked down at the Seeker as he cried, still holding onto him.

Lifting him off of his legs, he was just going to set him on the floor and leave, but Starscream, apparently wanting comfort, crawled onto Megatron's lap, curling onto his chest and abdomen area. Megatron was shocked at this, looking down at the Seeker. Starscream was trembling as he laid his head on his chest.

Megatron considered shoving the Seeker off of him, but… Who were to see them like this? It might be the only time he was to show any affection to him. Affection like a father would to a son. Moving his left arm under his aft gently, he made sure not to hurt it in the process. Wrapping his right arm around him, he moved back to recline in his Throne, cupping the side of Starscream's face in his ebony servo. He felt wet tears trickle onto his servo as well, but he really didn't mind.

Relaxing more onto the chair, he propped his right large ped onto his left knee. He just sat there, wondering why he was even doing this again. It was not like him at all. But, oh well. Evil Decepticon Lords had to show a little emotion… Right? Looking down at Starscream, he knew he hadn't fallen asleep quite yet, but he knew he was drifting. Oh well.

He didn't move whenever he actually fell into recharge. He guessed he'd be like this all night. Sighing slightly, he closed his own deadly optics, reassured that he would not be caught with his Seeker. Maybe he could even treat him like a son. He did find him as a seekerlet in the first place, and he did train him himself. It was time for a fresh start, time for him to start growing on this young bot.


End file.
